Find Me
by CosmicLoveTonight
Summary: Sophie Woods gets the chance of a lifetime to join the Victorious cast. Taking it will change her life, but will it be the right decision? Please read and review! OC!


**Hey everyone! So I've been creeping the Victorious fanfictions for a couple months now, and I absolutely love them. They give a little more life to the characters, I think. Anyway, this is going to be a story about this girl, Sophia, who gets the opportunity of a lifetime. I warn you: this chapter is going to SUCK because it's just an introduction and doesn't have any Victorious characters. I just needed to get it going somehow and this is a quick draft I came up with in ten minutes. Trust me, it WILL get interesting, though. There will be drama between all the cast members, and drama on the show. And there will definitely be a romance in the works. PLEASE review it and tell me if you want me to continue it. I promise it will get better. **

"Sophia, you _have_ to get up there. I've heard you sing; you're great!" my best friend, Kate, prodded.

I laughed. "No way. Do you see how many people are in here? I'd be laughed off the stage." I took a long sip of my drink, watching the business surrounding me. Kate and I were visiting a new karaoke club that was becoming one of the hottest hangouts in downtown Boston. Some of the people that sang were actually pretty talented…others were drunk and made complete fools of themselves. Not to say that it wasn't hilarious.

"Please?" Kate shouted over the noise.

"Not happening!" I laughed.

"Alright, alright, everybody, let's have another round of applause for Chelsea!" Mike, the DJ, yelled into the crowd. Cheering and some whistling ensued for the tall blonde that had just finished a loud, upbeat song.

"Yeah! Who wants to be up here next? Any takers?" Mike asked.

"MIKE! HERE!" Kate screamed, pointing at me.

"No! Kate, what are you doing?" I yelled frantically. Mike found us in the crowd and pointed straight at me.

"Come on up!" he beckoned. Kate immediately cheered, grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards the stage. Everyone was screaming and clapping loudly, but I was shaking my head.

"Kate!" I stopped her right before the stage. "Don't make me do this."

"Sophia. Seriously. Step outside yourself once in a while. Do something fun, just let go!" Kate hugged me, trying to instill confidence in me.

"You gonna sing, or what?" Mike asked over the sound of the club.

"Um…" I looked at Kate, shooting her a hateful look. "I'll sing."

Mike tossed me a mike, and I took my place on the stage, legs shaking. The room immediately silenced, everyone waiting to hear me. I looked out, and there had to be at least two hundred people staring at me.

"Introduce yourself and give us a song," Mike instructed.

"Um…hi. I'm Sophia Woods, and I think I'm going to sing Cosmic Love, by Florence and the Machine?" I said it more like a question, totally unsure of myself.

"Everybody give it up for Sophia!" Mike shouted as he started the music.

Everyone cheered, and then quieted down as the song began. I took a deep breath. _Now or never, Sophia,_ I told myself.

"A falling star, fell from your heart, and landed in my eyes…I screamed aloud…"

My voice never once faltered, and I knew the lyrics by heart. I finished the first chorus powerfully, to an eruption of applause and shouts from the audience. Those cheers sent an adrenaline-fueled burst of confidence straight through me, and I started to smile as I began the second verse.

"And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat. I tried to find the sound, but then it stopped..and I was in the darkness, so darkness I became…"

"YEAH SOPHIA!" I heard Kate scream, and the crowd seemed to agree, cheering and dancing energetically as I finished the second chorus. I walked across the stage dramatically as I sang the lines that came before the final chorus, moving in such a way that fit the emotion in the song.

I can barely describe the way being on that stage felt. I felt untouchable, like nothing could bring me down. I finished the song to the loudest applause I'd ever heard in my life. The place was going crazy. I smiled shyly as I handed the microphone back to Mike, and he shouted into it, "A beautiful girl with a voice to match! Let's hear it for Sophia Woods!"

Kate practically pulled me off the stage, doing that jumping and hugging thing that girls do.

"'dbeamazing!" she screamed in my ear.

"Kate, that was so much fun!" I told her, returning numerous high-fives as we made our way back to our table.

"I told you! You should listen to me more often."

We talked giddily for the next few minutes, enjoying the new high my performance had given us, until a man approached our table. He looked to be about mid-thirties, and he was actually kind of hot for an older guy.

"Hello, ladies," he said with a smile. "Miss Woods, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Kate and I exchanged looks, and I cautiously agreed.

"Wonderful. Mind following me to the lobby?"

I grabbed my purse and he led me to the nearly deserted lobby of the building. We sat down at a small table and he extended his hand to me.

"David Blount." I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Blount."

"Please, call me David." I smiled and nodded, playing with a strand of my light brown hair. "You're certainly wondering why I'm speaking with you. I just watched your performance. Your voice is incredible. One of the best I've ever heard."

I felt a blush creeping up onto my cheeks. "Thanks."

"I'd like to offer you the chance of a lifetime. I work with the casting department for Nickelodeon, and we're currently looking for a new young lady to join the cast of our hottest show."

No way.

"You seem to fit almost exactly what we're looking for: a fresh, new face with a natural talent."

"You want me to be on a tv show? I've never acted before."

"You seem promising. I think you could do it."

I bit down on a fingernail. "What show is this?"

"Victorious. We're starting a third season and looking for a new cast member to shake things up a little."

"You've got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed. "I've seen every episode of that show. I love it!"

"I take it you're interested?" he questioned, grinning.

"I'm more than interested."

"Perfect. We haven't officially begun casting this role yet, so I'd like you to be the first that the producers see. I want you to fly out to LA this weekend and come see us. We can give you a script, see how you do. If you can act, I can get you this role."

I was floored. No way this could be happening.

"LA?" I asked.

"We'd pay for your flights, hotel, whatever you need for the weekend."

I couldn't speak. He pulled a business card out of his shirt pocket and handed it to me.

"Give me a call in the morning." David stood up, shook my hand again, and exited the building.

**So, if I continue…starting in the next chapter we might meet some of the cast members. Review, PLEASE. And I'll include a physical description of Sophia next chapter, too. **


End file.
